


Morning Messa

by Megabucks



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/pseuds/Megabucks
Summary: A glimpse upon a particular morning with Mariah and Tessa who are new roommates.





	Morning Messa

Perhaps it’s crazy, but she thinks her roommate might be on a mission to kill her. She can’t fathom why though. It’s not like she owns an insurance policy which Tessa is the beneficiary to. Nope. She must want to put her six feet under simply because she is bored. Otherwise, why should she enter the kitchen dressed in a pair of boyshorts so tight they look like they were painted on and a ribbed tank top? That’s it. Just those little blue panties and a white tank. Even Tessa’s hair, which she recently had cut even shorter is kill worthy. Although sleep mussed in Mariah’s opinion it’s somehow both adorable and sexy arranged at odd angles. 

Mariah loves admiring her roommate of the last seven weeks and two days first thing in the morning. Usually Tessa wears either pajamas or sweatpants and a T-shirt, her face is devoid of makeup and she hasn’t added store bought eyelashes. No matter what she is wearing, no matter how she chooses to wear her makeup and lashes, Tessa is always beautiful, but yes, mornings are Mariah’s favorite time of day to gaze upon her. 

This particular morning though she has forgotten to dress before leaving her bed. It being a one-bedroom apartment they share the room, each with a full bed on either side of the cozy room and Mariah is quite certain when she climbed into her respective bed Tessa had donned a pair of navy blue sweatpants. So what in the world happened to them? Did they fall off during the short journey to the kitchen? Was Tessa such a hottie they melted off her lithe body while she slept?

“MARIAH!”

Seated upon a barstool at the breakfast bar the redhead nearly jumps out her skin. Based on Tessa’s tone that isn’t the first time she has called her name. Face coloring because she had been caught wordlessly staring at her, Mariah flashes a smile that feels fake to her mouth. “Sorry,” she murmurs. Throat cleared she inwardly encourages herself to speak louder. “Lost in thought.”

“Obviously.” Tessa offers a two-second long grin. “What about?”

“Uh, nothing.” 

A raised eyebrow displays doubt. “Lost in thought about nothing.” Head cocked to the side Tessa examines her roommate. “Doesn’t make much sense does it?”

She is in desperate need of a distraction and quick. Taking notice of the nearly full bowl of circular shaped oats in front of her Mariah indicates it. “How good this cereal is. Want some? I’ll get you a bowl.” When she makes a move as though about to arise Tessa waves for her to remain seated.

“Thanks, but that looks like something you’d feed to livestock.” Another grin showing Tessa walks over to the refrigerator grabbing a multi-colored box from the top of it. Hearing a low chuckle she glances over her shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

Mariah finds it difficult not to stare at the gorgeous backside those little blue panties are fortunate enough to hug. Again she has to clear her throat. “You and your desire to eat cereals with a toy at the bottom. Sugar.” Spoon in hand she uses it to point toward the box with an animated character posing on the front. “That’s just twelve and a half ounces of pure sugar.”

Based on her broad smile Tessa evidently doesn’t care. Grabbing a bowl and the half gallon of milk from the fridge further proves it. “What can I say? It’s fun.” Box opened she begins to fill the bowl.

“Not healthy.” Mariah can’t help but to smile as she often does when she and Tessa go grocery shopping together, good-naturedly arguing over what to put in the cart. It didn’t take her long to figure out her new roommate loved ‘fun’ foods. With all the cookies, candy and chips stuffed into their cabinets she constantly wonders how Tessa remains so fit. Maybe her dedication to yoga helps. She does that often in the living room bending her body this way and that. 

Five days ago Mariah sat on the couch enjoying a juicy novel when Tessa walked in with her yoga mat. By the time she finished twisting her body into often peculiar or suggestive positions Mariah had completed just one page and could hardly remember what she read.

Yes, the yoga is kill worthy too.

“But fun,” Tessa insists while carefully adding milk to the colorful cereal. “And yummy.”

“Mine is yummy.” 

She gives Mariah’s cereal a dubious glance. “Yours is boring.”

“But healthy.”

“And gross.”

Mariah laughs and throws up her hands. “Okay, I give up. Enjoy your bowl of sugar.” The moment Tessa leans forward with her elbows on the counter causing the front of her tank top to shift Mariah’s laughter fades away as she tries to keep her eyes from ogling. However, they aren’t listening because she has to ask Tessa to repeat herself. 

“I said what do you think I should eat?”

“Um.” Her response is delayed by stuffing a spoonful of boring oats into her mouth. She chews while Tessa stares at her, expression unreadable. An audible swallow and Mariah’s lips part. “How about more salads? And I’m not talking about salads containing loads of heavy dressing, cheese, bacon and croutons. Grilled chicken instead of fried? Grown-Up cereal? Fresh fruit for a snack?” Tessa appears so offended she almost laughs again.

“What’re you trying to do? Kill me?”

She smirks instead. “Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black.”

“Meaning?”

Uh oh. Mariah spoke without analysing her reply. “Uh, nothing.”

Tessa seems to examine every inch of her face. “What nothing are you lost in thought about now?” 

“You,” Mariah whispers despite her brain not granting consent. _You? Where am I going with this?_ She wishes something would happen. A sudden storm, a knock on the door, the landline would ring, the neighbors directly above would crash through the ceiling (of course remaining unharmed). Something. Anything to distract from this moment. 

“What about me?” Tessa whispers back.

“You, uh,” Mariah swallows deeply, “I wondered if you...were aware that your,” her eyes sweep Tessa’s body—at least the sections viewable with her leaning on the counter, “lack of clothing could um, potentially end my life.”

Standing to full height Tessa glances down at herself. When their eyes meet realization has suffused her expression. “Oh,” she says in such a soft voice it’s barely audible. 

“Yeah. Oh.” Healthy, boring oats on the road to being soggy Mariah pushes the bowl away. “What happened to your pants? When you went to bed you had on a pair.”

Obviously not knowing what to do with her arms Tessa finally settles on folding them over her chest while it seems difficult to make eye contact. “I was hot.”

Perhaps her brain decided to take the day off because Mariah wouldn’t usually respond with, “You still are.”

Eyes shutting a sigh pushes through naturally pink lips. “Mariah…”

“Sorry.” Face feeling like it should look bright red Mariah stares toward her roommate’s fun cereal box. “Wasn’t meant to be flirty. Just...an appreciation.” 

Moments like this was why Mariah was hesitant to move into her friend’s Rainbow Gardens apartment. Having just walked in on Sharon and Nick in a compromising situation in the living room and the moment immediately reminding her of finding her mother with Scott the year prior in the same area, she left while the images replayed in her head without consent. 

She yearned to scrub her brain with bleach. However, since that wasn’t possible she settled for going to Crimson Lights for a coffee and a comforting pastry. That was where she discovered Tessa licking icing from her fingers, a huge cinnamon roll in front of her. 

Not only did she insist Mariah open up to her since there was obviously something on her mind she insisted they share the sweet treat. Once Mariah talked to her she also insisted they become roommates. Mariah needed not to fear walking into the house to find her mother’s unclothed body atop a man and Tessa would adore her company. Plus it would be nice to save some money by splitting the rent. 

The tiniest smile shows upon Tessa’s face. “Thanks.” Following a pause she adds, “You’re hot too. Think I told you that before. At the gym.”

Surely her face will explode at any moment. “I remember. Thought you were talking about how sweaty I looked.”

Tessa shakes her head while the smile grows a fraction. “No, you didn’t. Just chose to take it that way.”

“Huh?”

“I think you knew I was straight up calling you hot in an aesthetic way and yes, I _was_ flirting.”

She spotted a fire extinguisher in the hall leading to their apartment. Tessa could use that to put her out. “Why?” she whispers. 

“Why what?”

“Why were you flirting with me when at the time you were with Noah?”

Tessa shrugs. “I didn’t see any harm in it. Can’t a girl just refer to her best friend as hot?”

“I suppose…”

“Mariah?” 

For the second time that morning she almost takes leave of her skin. How did Tessa become so close to her without Mariah observing her approach? There she is standing next to the barstool close enough to touch simply dressed in tight blue boyshorts and a ribbed white tank top, fresh faced and smelling a blend of orange citrus and mint. 

She swallows so hard it should hurt. “Uh, yes?”

A warm palm cups Mariah’s face, its thumb stroking back and forth. “What’re you thinking?”

“Thinking?” Tessa’s gaze is so intense she wonders if she might be attempting to hypnotize her through those brilliant emerald eyes. 

“Tell me what thought is in your head right now.”

“More than one…”

“Then pick one or two.”

“Thought one, it’s hard not to ogle you because you’re wearing far too few clothes and thought two, I wish to toss you upon this breakfast bar and devour your lips.” Mariah’s heart begins hammering underneath her chest when that palm lowers so its thumb may trace her mouth ever so softly. Is she dreaming? She hasn’t pinched herself, but she’s certain this is real. She is wide awake and Tessa is intentionally standing so close, touching her so intimately and gazing upon her with such a tender expression she is on the verge of shedding tears.

Tessa glances toward her roommate’s bowl. “What about your healthy but boring oats?”

“Not nearly as appetizing.”

That thumb spends a few seconds playing with a bottom lip before continuing downward to stroke a chin. “Want me to go put on more clothes?”

Mariah can’t shake her head fast enough. “Don’t you dare.”

A grin finds Tessa’s mouth. “So you’ll just continue ogling?”

“Seems so.”

“What about thought number two? What happens with that?”

Opening her mouth to respond Mariah realizes she is only capable of whispering. “Do you want something to happen with that?”

Hand dropping to her side Tessa arches an eyebrow. “What do _you_ think, Mariah?”

The way she says her name sends a pleasurable shiver down Mariah’s spine. No comment given she carefully stands up and with hands containing the slightest of trembles grasps Tessa’s waist. The bowl of soggy cereal barely missed Mariah manages to deposit her friend atop the breakfast bar. Shifting to stand between spread legs, one hand grips the nape of her neck while the other rest upon a smooth, naked thigh. Less than an inch of distance between their mouths her heart wildly beats. 

“Tessa?” she whispers.

“Yes, Mariah?” the other woman whispers back. 

“Good morning.”

Lips curve into the softest smile. “Believe it’s about to be a great one.”

They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day yet the moment their mouths joined and tongues greeted Mariah and Tessa disagreed with the longstanding assessment. Both the fun and boring cereals left to bathe in milk the roommates of seven weeks and two days continue making out, arms wrapped around one another, passion heightening with every passing second. It being a Thursday at this rate surely they would be late for work, but neither can bring herself to give a damn.


End file.
